Feelings
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Ares el dios de la Guerra siempre tuvo en la mira al mayor de los gemelos, aunque no siempre sus sentimientos fueron los mismos. Historia en la que relato la forma de pensar de este Dios.


**_-Feelings-_**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece… el signo Geminis sip… en serio xD soy geminis J y eso nadie lo cambia e_e lamentablemente Saga no es mío… en fin.

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno algo corto, mi primer fanfic de este fandom, alejándome de KHR!, pero es que mi mente da tantas vueltas que necesitaba inspiración de algo nuevo… aunque esto no sea nuevo. Una escritora fiel a Saga me inspiro con sus historias: **Scarlet D.** si algún dia lee esto. ¡Tú eres mi inspiración!... Bueno, tu y Saga xD.

¡A leer!

* * *

**-FEELINGS-**

Ares´ POV

La primera vez que te vi, aun eras un niño, un pequeño que apenas y podía defenderse de ataques tan básicos, parecías inútil ¿En realidad tu tenias que convertirte en el protector de la reencarnación de mi hermana, de la tan alabada Athena? Mentira, era una burla, eras tú quien merecía protección, ese grácil cuerpo y hermoso rostro no debía ser expuesto a alguno como guerras o batallas. No hice nada aunque en ese momento lo único que quería era poder secuestrarte y hacerte mío; debía ser cuidadoso para no poder delatar mi presencia para no ser sellado tan repentinamente, así que te deje a merced de esos caballeros confiando que no te volvieses más fuerte y que te alejaran de esa vida.

Que equivocado estaba pues la segunda vez que te vi ya poseías el cuerpo de un adolescente aun más hermoso que la primera vez. "Perfecto" esa era la palabra que buscaba para describirte, todo en ti me parecía… "Perfecto", incluyendo tu fuerza, ya eras más hábil, más apto para ser un caballero a los servicios de Athena, un caballero dorado, uno de los más fuertes, estabas preparado para ser mi enemigo.

Ese mismo día me di cuenta que no solo yo te observaba de esa mismo forma, no solo yo odiaba tu destino, ahí, escondido entre las sombras se encontraba alguien idéntico a ti, tal vez en apariencia exterior; no, ni siquiera eso; él no era lo suficientemente hermoso como tú, no poseía tu luz y tampoco el color claro de tu alma. El había sido consumido por el odio, el te odiaba y se odiaba a sí mismo por odiarte. El solo quería amarte, hacerte suyo, solo suyo como yo deseaba, ambos éramos parecidos y queríamos lo mismo "tu". Pero era obvio tu solo lo querías a él, en tu mente estaba su imagen, querías hacerte fuerte por tu hermano. Él era tu debilidad y ahí mismo comprendí como podría hacerte mío.

La tercera vez que te vi fue para poner en marcha mis planes, serías mío de cualquier forma. Jugando con tu mente, tus ideas, deseos, anhelos, tu corazón y tu alma, destruí lo más puro que tenias: "Tu relación con el". Logré mi cometido, doblegarte y tomar el control total de ti, alejándote de lo que más querías y haciendo también que él te odiase, que escondiera su amor por ti en lo más profundo de su ser.

Que divertido fue jugar con ambos, pero fue aun mejor cuando me di cuenta del resultado. Ya eras mío, solo mío y de nadie más. Me pertenecías y permanecerías conmigo siempre, hasta que me cansara de ti, hasta que fuese yo el que te liberara. Tú serias quien me ayudase a derrocar a la que te había elegido para dar tu hermosa vida por su bien.

Aquella cuarta vez que pude tenerte de frente fue la mejor, tú ya te habías hecho del control del Santuario, guiado por mi en tu interior, pero ese día quería mas, no solo poseer tu mente y cuerpo desde el interior de tu ser, yo quería recorrerte y sentirte, tocar cada parte de ese divino cuerpo que había madurado junto a mí y que me había vuelto loco desde aquella primera vez que te vi. Quería poseerte de una manera diferente.

Con un poco de mi esfuerzo esa noche pude materializarme frente a ti, recorrí tu cuerpo desnudo, cubierto por sudor, el cual le daba un aspecto perlado a esa blanca piel, escuchando tus gemidos, tus gritos silenciosos, sentir el calor y sabor de tu piel, poder recorrer tu rostro con mis manos, sentir tus temblores, poder oler el miedo emanar de tu piel. Esa noche pude hacerte mío como una vez lo había deseado, poseyéndote una vez más, recordándote que no podrías escapar de mí. Esa noche también me di cuenta de algo,… yo también te pertenecía.

De esa noche hubo muchas más, dándome cuenta que me había vuelto adicto a ti, a tu cuerpo, tu dolor, tu sufrimiento. El tiempo pasó y mientras disfrutaba de ti y del poder que ejercía en el santuario, del temor que provocaba -contigo como representante- y también de esas muertes por las que tu llorabas, no me daba cuenta que poco a poco iba soltando tus cadenas, no lo vi venir hasta aquel día que al tener en frente a tu adorada diosa encarnada en una jovencita-la que debió morir años atrás-, decidiste ponerle fin a tu sufrimiento y al de muchas personas a quien les habíamos hecho daño. Fui un tonto, por un momento creí que tú podrías serme fiel, que habías rendido tu corazón ante mí, como el mío –si es que lo tenía y contigo comprobé que si- lo había hecho contigo.

El final había llegado sin demora, la humillación de ser derrotado por esa insulsa y tonta niña junto a sus tontos caballeros no era nada comparada con el sufrimiento que viví al saber que no podría volver a verte, que te había perdido y también los derechos sobre ti. Ahora tu cuerpo le pertenecía a los dominios de Hera y tu alma al mismísimo Hades.

Te había perdido y ese fue mi castigo. Por quererlo todo, por creerme el dueño de tu corazón.

* * *

Ame este mi primer fic de S.S. pero ame esta pareja, lo siento en la historia de la Mitología, Ares se describe como alguien perfecto y apuesto y pues la verdad el saber que Saga fue poseído tal vez por alguien tan sexy me hace feliz. Nada que ver con Mars de la Omega, **Ares** es apuesto y ¡punto!.

Con esto aclaro que no abandono mis otros fics, es solo que este me vino a la mente, lo escribí y yap tenia que publicarlo para sentirme un poco importante xD. Si me quieren dar reviews las amaré, sino, no importa les agradezco de todas formas el pasarse por aquí.


End file.
